


Zero

by Pylades_Drunk



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Resident Evil, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Gen, Monsters, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pylades_Drunk/pseuds/Pylades_Drunk
Summary: Pro hero Mina Ashido is on her first mission with the HEROES Bravo Team to investigate strange murders occurring in the forest near her hometown. When she, Mount Lady, and Recovery Girl are separated from the rest of Bravo Team, she finds a night of terrors.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Zero

Mina stared out of the window of the helicopter as Tsunagu explained the mission parameters. She already knew the deal. Since it was her first mission as part of the Bravo team, she was teamed up with the only other senior member besides Best Jeanist, Chiyo Shuzenji, better known as Recovery Girl. 

Mina was suddenly jerked out of her daydream when the helicopter started going down. Instinctively, Mina grabbed Mandalay’s arm to steady herself.

“Sorry back there! We’re gonna have to make an emergency landing, so hold on tight!” Bubble Girl announced from the cockpit. Mina willed her acid away so as to not hurt Mandalay and braced both of them against the door. 

The helicopter clipped a branch and sent it into a spiral, slamming them down hard.

“Is everyone okay?” Chiyo ascertained.

“I accidentally burned Mandalay a bit when we braced ourselves.” Mina admitted, spotting the slightly reddened handprint on Mandalay’s bicep.

“It’s nothing, sweetie. Yawara and Ryuko have given me worse.” Mandalay dismissed. “It’s only a mild itch.”

Everyone began piling out of the helicopter one by one and as Mina made her way out, she heard Chiyo say “Oh god. Tsunagu look.”

“Pinky, don’t look.” Mandalay warned, pulling Mina back.

“What is it?” Mina asked, trying to look around Yuu and Awase.

“Dead hero.” Awase said. Mina spotted a familiar blue fabric dangling from a branch. Her stomach twisted, thinking about her bicolored friend from school. She’d know that fabric anywhere.

“I know that suit.” She pushed her way ahead and saw that her guess was right when she spotted his flameless head feet away from his mangled body. “It’s Endeavor.” She took in the damage to the area not caused by the helicopter. 

“Jeez, he really did a number on the trees attacking whoever killed him.” Yuu observed.

“Alien Queen, you and Mount Lady stay Recovery Girl while Mandalay, Bubble Girl, Awase, and I search in the other directions.” Tsunagu suggested.

“Yes sir!” Mina and Yuu said.

With that, Yuu, Mina, and Recovery Girl set off in the opposite direction from the rest of Bravo team. Yuu made to use her quirk but Recovery Girl stopped her.

“Don’t. I have a bad feeling about this place and I don’t want the sound of trees falling to alert anything.” She hissed from her place between Mina and Yuu. Yuu nodded and just pulled out her flashlight and gun.

“Pinky, you okay?” Yuu asked. “I know you went to school with Endeavor’s youngest son.”

“I didn’t really know Endeavor himself. Shouto and our friends didn’t really hang out anywhere Endeavor could be.” Mina admitted.

“How odd.” Recovery girl raised an eyebrow. “I wonder if Tomura or Shirakumo know anything about that.”

“Not to interrupt but should we check that train? Chances are whoever attacked Endeavor is in there.” Yuu interrupted.

“Oh! Yes. Lead the way Yuu.”


End file.
